Lyoko Warriors/Gallery: Evolution
<< More images of Lyoko Warriors in Season 4 Earth Jeremie and Aelita in cyber-sport class.png|Jeremie and Aelita in cyber-gym class in X.A.N.A. 2.0. Group.png|The team in the factory lift. Evo terre 0141.jpg|Lyoko Warriors ID Card in Evolution. Staring at William.jpg|Staring at William. Cortex-115-1-.jpg|Aelita smiles at Jeremie before heading off to the lift. Evo terre 0087.jpg|Yumi and Ulrich being scanned. Evo terre 0163.jpg|Ulrich is in the Virtualization process. 0-yumi hit.jpg|Watching Yumi get shot. Tumblr mgw5a5e6Jh1qcbv12o2 500.png|Aelita and Ulrich in science class. Mmeeinstein 070-1-.jpg|Aelita giggling at Jeremie. Vote for Laura.jpg|The group decides whether they let Laura join them in Mrs. Einstein. Rivalry4|Listening to Odd on the phone. Screenshot13-1-.jpg|Jeremie ask Aelita why Ulrich virtualizing himself. Tumblr_mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4_500.png|Lyoko Warriors listening to Yumi in Suspicions. Soupcons 088-1-.jpg|William let Aelita enter the scanner first. CLE Gym Class.png|Aelita and Jeremie arriving at PE class just in time. compte a rebours 233.jpg|It is shown only Odd can be virtualized, while the other must wait until 12 hours. CLE Chat.png|Chatting in the Playground. CLE The Stalker Bunch.png|Secretly watching Laura in the library. Comment tromper xana 007-1-.jpg|Watching Odd teasing Sissi in How to Fool X.A.N.A.. Foolxana1|Aelita and Odd sitting. Imageza.jpg Foolxana3|In the lab ready to test the "How to fool X.A.N.A." program. Warrior Awakens 4.jpg|Watching Yumi fight the Ninjas alone with her newly acquired Bo Staff weapon. Warrior Awakens 27.jpg|Everyone is impressed by Ulrich's guide to defeat the ninjas. Rendezvous165|Jeremie pull Aelita away from Anthea spectre. Rendezvous166|Jeremie pulling Aelita. Rendezvous167|Jeremie pulling Aelita out from the chapel. Rendezvous203|Jeremie trying to convince Aelita it's not her mother. Rendezvous204|In the park. Rendezvous205|Aelita running away to meet the spectre again. Rendezvous206|Jeremie pursuing her. Rendezvous234|Jeremie comforting Aelita. Rendezvous236|In the lab. Rendezvous237|Checking X.A.N.A.'s power. Rendezvous239|Aelita apologizes to Jeremie. Friday the 13th .jpg|In Friday the 13th. Friday 10.jpg|Watching Odd fixing the Skid in. Friday 14.jpg|Both Jeremie and Aelita are not impressed by Odd's job. Friday 19.jpg|Aelita stops Jeremie from virtualizing Laura. Friday 20.jpg|Giving Samantha Suarez the red roses bought by Odd for her. Friday 21.jpg|Odd is still feel bad though. Intrusion6|Jeremie and Aelita working until late night in Intrusion. Intrusion22|Sitting together. Intrusion28|Yumi and William then join them. First real lunch.jpg|Having lunch together in The Codeless. Confusion65.JPG|Walking in The Sewer. OddsBlondeAgain.jpg|Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, and William in the Lab. Obstination15.JPG|Aelita find Laura and Jeremie working together in Obstination. Obstination19.JPG|The seven teens eating in the cafeteria. Code Lyoko cast.png|Everyone is surprised by the revelation that Anthea is still alive. Obstination89.JPG|Aelita protesting her friends decision to cancel the mission. tumblr mm1n4yVpWE1qk3grvo1 500.jpg|Listening as Jeremie reassures Aelita that they will help her find her mother, Anthea. Lyoko Warriors avatar Evo24.png|Lyoko Warriors' avatar image as seen in Temporal Paradox. Checking Source Codes.JPG|Checking X.A.N.A.'s power in Massacre. Jeremie And Aelita.png|A moment with Aelita and Jeremie after the events of the episode Massacre. Ultime mission 165.jpg|Discussing in the lab after their mission failed. Ultime mission 442.jpg|The group are safe from Tyron and the Cortex. Ultime mission 472.jpg|Preparing to shut down the supercomputer. Ultime mission 476.jpg|Lyoko Warriors, along with William, ready to shut down the supercomputer and render X.A.N.A. dormant once again Ultime mission 479.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors have shut down the supercomputer. Ultime mission 480.jpg|They watch as the room get darker… Virtual Odd and Aelita virtualized to Arena.PNG|Aelita and Odd virtualized to Arena in X.A.N.A. 2.0. Mme Einstein Looking at Megapod.jpg|Looking at MegaPod in Miss Einstein. Einstein2|Examining the vehicle. Trailer29.PNG|The Megapod virtualized. InsidetheMegaPod.PNG|Inside the Megapod in Suspicions. Girls screaming.png|Odd's first time with Megapod is not very well. U can clearly see William being a bitch.png|Odd can't drive the Megapod very well in his first try. Aelita using her shield Evolution 7.png|Aelita using her shield to protect her and Ulrich from Blok Wall's shoot. 408232 10151350855112141 1222573060 n.jpg|Ulrich supporting a tired Aelita. Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000007600.jpg|In Megapod. Foolxana30|Aelita and William watching the tower in How to Fool X.A.N.A.. Foolxana34|William can't do anything when Aelita devirtualized. Warriorawakens57|The Megapod virtualized in The Warrior Awakens. Warriorawakens59|Inside the Megapod. Warriorawakens75|Yumi tell Odd to be careful. Warriorawakens78|Odd seems doesn't careful. Warriorawakens80|Arriving in Core chamber. Warriorawakens85|In front of Cortex interface. Lyoko Warriors in Cortex.jpg|At the Cortex in Chaos at Kadic. Friday 4.jpg|Yumi and Aelita entering tower together. Friday 5.jpg|Yumi and Aelita levitating to the upper platform of tower. Friday 6.jpg|Yumi and Aelita at upper platform. Intrusion 354.jpg|Yumi can be seen there as a goof. 922540 245315152294034 1201204214 o.jpg|Aelita with Ulrich in The Codeless. Mega2.PNG|In MegaPod. Confusion41.JPG|On the Cortex sector. ???.jpg|Watching something. Confusion79.JPG|Yumi and Aelita caught by Ninjas. Freeze!.jpg|Yumi and Aelita lifted by Ninja's telekinesis power. Obstination57.JPG|William get shot by a Blok. William and Yumi Episode Mutiny.jpeg|Yumi checking William's condition after he is freed from Scyphozoa. T (7).jpg|William wakes up. Megapod devirtualized Evo24.png|Surprised to see the Megapod devirtualized itself. The ninjas traps the group Evo24.png|Cornered by ninjas in Temporal Paradox. The bubble disappear Evo24.png|The time bubble disappears. Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Gallery